Blue Skies and Rainy Days
by StarLight Pixie
Summary: Weird title, ignore it. An AU fic. The gundam gang is in a school for the gifted, and some have powers that are a bit unusual... NEW Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 up. Please read AN before reading the story. incomplete
1. A/N and Prologue Junk

(I'm re-uploading this, because I found some mistakes. I'm terribly sorry about saying I was going to put up Chapters 1 & 2. I meant to, but I didn't have a chance. Anyways, I'm putting up the A/N, Chap. 1, 2, 3, and 4 today.)   
Hello there! I'm a bit nervous about posting this fic, but I will anyways. The author's notes for this fic are a bit long, so I decided to post them and the prologue in a separate section.   
I'm not sure where this story will go. It doesn't have much of a plot, at the moment. It's not yaoi at first, but I can make it a 3x4 later on if enough people review. Please, PLEASE review after you read it. This is a time and the type of story where I desperately need the feedback. C&C, flames, whatever. (Not mindless dribble though, mind you. ^_^) Title subject to change, I'm taking suggestions.   
  
NOTE: YOU NEED TO READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER.   
  
First of all, this is an AU fic. For those of you who don't know, it means Alternate Universe. The war never happened, they aren't really gundam pilots or anything. Let's say this story is set somewhere in the English countryside. That's a cool place for something like this school, you'll get what I'm saying later on. The gundam five, plus the gundam girls (excluding Sally, although she is mentioned in here), Sylvia Noventa, and Mariemaya (Mariemeia, Mariemiea, however you spell it!) Khushrenada are basically the main characters. They're students with.... unusual powers. I was inspired to write this from another fic I wrote about the GW guys in school. I can't remember if it was a fic from FFN, or another place. If it seems like I'm copying someone, I'm terribly sorry and I'm not trying to.   
  
Family Ties:   
  
Even though they have the same last name, Treize Khushrenada and Mariemaya are not related.   
Relena's brother is still Milliardo Peacecraft, but everyone calls him Zechs Marquise and she still goes by the last name Dorlian. Her dad isn't dead.   
Catherine and Trowa are brother and sister. Their somewhat wealthy father is still alive. Their is mother dead, though.   
Duo, Heero, and Wufei's families are gone.   
Sylvia and Dorothy's grandfathers are alive (General Noventa and Duke Dermail).   
Hilde's parents are alive as well, but they really don't care too much about her and usually send her to her great-uncle's home.   
Mariemaya's parents stay unnamed, but they send her things frequently.   
  
Teachers:   
  
Gundam Wing characters that play teachers in this story include:   
  
Zechs - Web Page Design   
Noin - Ability Control and maybe some other stuff later...   
Sally - Biology   
Pagan - Latin   
Lady Une - World History and Second in Command of school, under Treize   
Treize - Head Dean (principal)   
  
If their is any OOC-ness, it's probably because A) There isn't a war going on B) No one's being trained into the "Perfect Soldier" C) There aren't as many dead relatives, and D) They're in school and having fun with each other.   
  
|Prologue/Hinter-thingy for Blue Skies and Rainy Days|   
  
NOTE: From here on, it's somewhat of a spoiler, so if you don't want to know some of the things that will happen, skip it and go on to Chapter One. Everything I needed to tell you has been explained.   
  
  
  
Hilde, Relena, Heero, Duo, Catherine, Sylvia, Dorothy, Wufei, and newcomer Mariemaya are all friends at a school for the gifted. They are then joined by new students (I'm not mentioning any names, but you can guess who). As a bunch of friends, they hang out and get through the challenges of school together.   
  
Now, onto Chapter One! Enjoy!   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One... A New School Year

A/N: Please read the Author's notes and Prologue first. It will help you understand the story a bit more.   
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own any of the GW characters mentioned in this fic, your IQ must be below 24.   
I do, however, own any other characters besides the GW crew. Please don't steal them, I made up their personalities and names. If any such people exist, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it.   
  
- - - - - -   
Blue Skies and Rainy Days: Chapter One   
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was the first day of school at the Hunter Grove Academy of the Arts, otherwise known as H.G.A.A., or "HAGA" to those who prefer slang. Actually, it wasn't technically the first day, but more of an introduction, where the students mill around getting settled in and meeting their classmates. It was a small school, barely 50 students, all ranging with different gifts and abilities. So natural, some…. not. Anyway, read on and find out.   
"Hey, Relena!" Hilde Schbeiker yelled and dashed up to the golden-haired girl. Relena Dorlian whirled around. "Hilde!" she cried happily. "Good, you're back again!"   
"Of course I am." Hilde answered, now face-to-face and somewhat breathless. "My parents always ship me off to boarding schools, you know that."   
Relena's face fell. "I'm sorry, Hilde, I just…"   
Hilde giggled. "Don't be." She said. "Most of the parents who have kids at this school couldn't give a can of beans about what happens to them anyways. You know that as well as I do. I just had to spend the most boring summer vacation of my life with some distant uncle who's half deaf and talks to himself." She rolled her eyes. "So, how'd you spend your break?"   
Relena felt a bit guilty. "My father took Milliardo and I on a cruise…"   
"Stop right there." Hilde grinned. "You're making me jealous already. Let's go see if the old gang is still here."   
The two jogged towards the grand school that was looming in the distance.   
  
The HAGA (pronounced "hey-ga"), when you first drove up to it, looked like something out of a fairy tale. It was a large school, contrary to the small amount of occupants. The school was located outside of a small suburb, which was right next to a port city. It seemed to have the air of an ancient medieval castle, with ivy and vines grooving here and there up the old stone walls. It had a brick and wrought iron fence elegantly designed to surround the property. There were soccer fields, stables, (the school offered riding lessons) an outdoor swimming pool, a lake, rowboats floating daintily on the surface, and other features surrounding it. Inside was a maze of hallways, stairs, and elevators that led up, down, and around the 11 floors. Most classes were on the first and second floors; the third was extra classrooms, cafeteria, and the gym. Student dorms were on the fourth and fifth floors, teachers' quarters on the sixth, offices and various rooms on the seventh, and storage plus more extra rooms from there up. The school had also had different levels for students. Levels are equivalent to regular school grades, but they weren't as strict as regular schools. Someone from Level 6 could have a class with an Eighth Level at one time and someone in the Eleventh Level in another.   
  
  
  
"DUO!!" Duo Maxwell was promptly glomped by the owner of the excited feminine voice. "Hilde…. c….an't…. breathe…. must…. have…. a..ir…." Duo attempted to pry Hilde's arms off of his neck. She released him. "Hi-hi!" she greeted the group sitting at Duo's table. That group consisted of: Sylvia Noventa, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia, and Mariemaya Khushrenada. They were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria, which usually turned into a hangout for students when it wasn't being used for meals. Other students wandered around the huge room, meeting up with old buddies and such.   
"Hey there!" Catherine beamed. "Nice to see you two again. Hey, guess what? My brother is getting transferred here! He's coming tomorrow. Cool, huh?"   
"Congrats, Catherine." Relena smiled. "Hello, Heero." She sat down beside the silent boy. He nodded but said nothing. She looked at the other girls at the table and rolled her eyes. They giggled. Relena and Duo had been on a mission last year to get Heero to open up. They had almost succeeded, too. But then summer break arrived, and Heero seemed to disappear back into his shell. _Owell,_ Relena thought. _We'll just work harder this time…_   
"What's your brother like, Cathy?" Dorothy asked innocently.   
"Back off, Dor, he's not your type." Catherine answered with a giggle.   
Dorothy sighed and pretended to be annoyed. "None of the guys at this school are my type. Owell, I guess I just have to wait for Prince Charming to show up and sweep me off my feet."   
Wufei scowled, and Sylvia giggled. "Don't worry about it Dorothy, I'm waiting for Mr. Right to come along too."   
"Mr. Right?" Mariemaya cocked her head curiously.   
Sylvia placed a hand on the redhead's arm. "Hey now, you're way too young to start dating, Missy." She said with a amused smirk.   
Mariemaya tried to pout but ended up bursting into a fit of giggles. Wufei was getting sick of the little girly talk, so he changed the subject. "Anyone hear about new students or anything? As far as I can see, our whole gang is right here, so no one left."   
"I checked the roster." Duo told him. "I think there may have been one name I didn't recognize, besides Catherine's brother. The twins are still here, the Ronald family is still here, Pete Brown is still here, Satomi Wong is still here…" Duo rattled off the names of old classmates.   
"Little Petey is still coming here, huh?" Hilde shook her head. "I just hope I don't have classes with that kid…"   
Everyone chuckled in amusement. Pete Brown was an overly-friendly, very hyper kid who loved just about everyone and everything. Unfortunately, he was probably the worst klutz you had ever seen. Anything that was breakable within his reach wouldn't last two minutes. You would hear a loud crash, followed by "OOPS!" Nonetheless, he managed to make people laugh and you couldn't get mad at such an innocent face.   
  
"So, what's everyone's schedule?" Duo asked. There was some movement as everyone dug into bags or pockets looking for their schedule.   
"I've got Lady Une for World History again." Wufei grumbled. "Geez, I'm never going to pass her class…"   
"Maybe if you didn't bug her so much, you'd be able to slip past with better grades than Ds, Wufei!" suggested Catherine. She was immediately silenced as Wufei got that Honorable-such-and-such look on his face. The last thing they needed was another one of Wufei's justice rants.   
Hilde peered over Relena's shoulder. "Oooh, you and I have Mythical Legends together!" she announced. "And Duo too!"   
"Great. I've got Starry Nights again. How did that happen? There's only so many times one can memorize constellations." Duo muttered.   
"Aw, it's much more than that." Sylvia told him. "Besides, I'm in it with you." She got a mischievous smirk on her face. "We'll snore through it together."   
Hilde had now popped over to Heero. "Oooh, you're lucky, Heero. You've got Web Page Design with Mr. Zechs!"   
Heero raised an eyebrow. "You call that lucky? That guy doesn't like me."   
Hilde shrugged. "So? It's still a fun class. You get to play around on the net and do lots of fun stuff on the computer."   
"Yeah! I got Predictions with Ms. O'Neil." Catherine grinned.   
"Second bell?" Mariemaya looked up from her sheet.   
Catherine shook her head. "No, fourth."   
"Darn. I've got her second."   
"Hey, does anyone have Biology with Ms. Sally for third bell?" Relena asked.   
"I do." Catherine said.   
"Me too." Wufei looked up from his paper.   
"So do I!" exclaimed Dorothy.   
Duo grinned. "Yep."   
Third bell? Yeah, I've got biology." Sylvia told Relena. "So does Mariemaya." She peered over the younger girl's shoulder.   
"I do!" Hilde rang out.   
"Heero, do you?" Relena asked.   
Heero nodded.   
"Good! We've all got at least one class together." Relena informed everyone. "That's nice. Well, I've got to go unpack all my stuff. School starts tomorrow, you know."   
Hilde smacked her forehead. "I forgot! I left all my junk in the lobby. I'd better go get it. Bye guys! See ya at dinner!" she ran off, waving over her shoulder to the table.   
"I still have a lot of things to do, too." Wufei said. "I think I'll head up to my room now."   
Mariemaya tugged on Sylvia's sleeve. "You promised you'd show me around today, Sylvia." She said.   
Sylvia tapped her brow thoughtfully. "That's right, it's your first year here. I almost forgot. Well, the sun will be setting soon, so let's get started on that tour." The two walked out.   
Duo yawned lazily and stood up. "Since everyone's leaving, I'm going to go see when they're doing the soccer team tryouts. Heero, ya coming?"   
Heero grabbed the two loose books off the table and tossed his bookbag over his shoulder. "Yeah." He answered.   
"That just leaves us, then." Catherine said.   
Dorothy glanced up. "Want to go see if they still have Belle and Ladybug in the barn?"   
"Sure!" exclaimed Catherine enthusiastically. The last occupants of the table left.   
  
****************   
So? Didja like? Review! Keep reading! ^_^   
  
P.S.>>> I'm going to try to keep the chapters kinda short, just because I feel like it. Tell me if you like long chapters or short ones.   
  



	3. Chapter Two... First Day.... Why don't t...

A/N: Please read the Author's notes and Prologue first. It will help you understand the story a bit more.   
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own any of the GW characters mentioned in this fic, let me spell it out for ya: You're wrong.   
I do, however, own any other characters besides the GW crew. Please don't steal them, I made up their personalities and names. If any such people exist, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it.   
  
- - - - - -   
Blue Skies and Rainy Days: Chapter Two   
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Hey, Hilde, can you pass me the stapler?" Relena asked. She was working on some kind of file, and had papers spread all over the area of floor in front of her.   
Hilde didn't even look up from her book. The stapler flew up from the desk and hovered right over Relena's hand. "Thanks." She said, grabbing it out of the air. All six girl were hanging out in Sylvia, Hilde, and Relena's room. The other three were in a different room, while the boys were together.   
"Way cool." Whispered Mariemaya.   
"See? Told you people have special abilities here." Dorothy winked at the young girl.   
"I don't." she looked down at the floor.   
"Yes you do. Otherwise you would have never been able to get into the school." Sylvia told her. "Just give yourself time."   
"What's everyone else's power?" Mariemaya asked curiously.   
"Well, I've got a photographic memory." Catherine told her. "So does my brother. We can also see much farther than the normal human."   
"What's that mean? Photographic memory?"   
Catherine smiled. "I can remember everything I see vividly, even for a second. Every detail."   
"And you?" Mariemaya shifted her gaze to Sylvia.   
"I can see into the future." Sylvia told her. "Only short periods though, and sometimes my power doesn't work." She sighed. "That's why I'm still in school."   
"I can use telekinesis, as I just demonstrated." Hilde told her. "We're all in school still, Sylvia. I still haven't worked up to the level of teleporting a human."   
"My powers are control of the weather." Dorothy said. "I can conjure up thunder, wind, lightning, and all that other junk. Of course, just like everyone else, my powers haven't reached the farthest level. Tornadoes and hurricanes give me trouble."   
"Really? You can do that?"   
"Yep, see?" Dorothy held her two index fingers about five inches apart from each other. A small stream of electricity, resembling lightning, flowed in between them.   
"I've got Mother Nature's blood too." Relena said with a giggle. "I can make plants grow within seconds and control water."   
"Wow. That's really cool." Mariemaya said. "What about the guys?"   
"Let's see." Relena rubbed her chin in thought. "Wufei is an ace in martial arts and combat. It's unnatural, his skill. Duo is great in stealth. He can become invisible. And if anyone knows foreign languages, it's him. For some reason, he can pick up different languages very quickly. Heero has a sixth sense. He can feel danger before it strikes, and hear stuff far away that no one else can hear. Let' s say there's a storm coming towards us, for example. He can hear the thunder before anyone else does. Oh yeah, he can sense if Duo's hiding somewhere close by too." Relena giggled. "It's really funny, if Duo's sneaking around invisibly, usually because he's gotten in trouble with someone, Heero will find him because he can feel him out. Then he'll chase him around. Very amusing to watch."   
"That's cool." Mariemaya repeated.   
"Uh-huh." Relena nodded. "But lots of kids at the school don't have magic powers. They're extremely intelligent or excel in art or music. There's this one girl, Clara, who can play the piano like you've never heard it before. She's only thirteen, and yet some people compare her to Beethoven or Chopin."   
Mariemaya nodded, processing all of the new information. "So, how do you find out if you've got powers?"   
The other girls exchanged glances. "I think, it just happens one day." Sylvia said quietly. "I had a vision in a dream, and it happened three days later."   
Dorothy chuckled. "I got really mad one day. So I was yelling at my friend and waving my arms around, and she was just staring at me. When I asked her why, she said lightning flashes were coming from my hand and going up to the sky. Then it started raining."   
Hilde shrugged. "I come from a long line of magically-gifted people. My parents knew I'd get my powers one time or another, so they sent me to a smaller school near our house. When I got them, they put me in this school."   
"I was really angry with Milliardo one day." Relena said. "He wouldn't buy me ice cream, I think was the reason. So I ran out into the backyard and sat under my favorite tree, fuming and talking to myself. It really freaked me out when the tree talked back." She shuddered.   
Mariemaya just happened to glance at the clock. "Oh, geez!" she exclaimed, jumping up. "Guys, it's 6:53! We're going to be late for dinner!"   
"Yipe!" All of them scrambled up from whatever positions they had been in and ran out the door.   
  
"You're late." Wufei pointed out to the group of girls as they plopped down at the table. (Which conveniently seats 11, *wink wink*)   
"I know. We lost track of time." Sylvia told him calmly, stopping whatever rude comment that was about to fly out of Dorothy's mouth.   
"Trowa! You made it!" Catherine threw her arms around her brother and squeezed him. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."   
Trowa shrugged. "The shuttle was early."   
"I assume you're rooming with Heero, Duo, and Wufei?" she asked.   
Trowa nodded.   
"He was going to be with Little Pete and Marcus Wakefield, but I changed all that." Duo said with a wink.   
Relena placed her hands on her hips. "Duo, you didn't sneak into the office and edit the room list, did you?" she asked.   
Duo shook his head. "Nope. I just asked Mr. K to switch him-this time."   
Duo had once snuck into the office using his powers, to *ahem* edit the room and class list/play pranks once before. Everyone complained that he got to do whatever he liked when he was invisible, though, so he didn't do it anymore.   
"Mr. K" was actually Mr. Treize Khushrenada, the head dean of the school. He was very busy, but spent as much time as possible with his students. Many affectionately called him Mr. K, as Duo had. Duo could often get Mr. K to do stuff for him, seeing Duo was one of his favorite students. This was only because Duo ended up in his office many of times for getting in trouble in class. Mr. K did not punish him though. He had a special ability to see the good in each of his students, and knew Duo was only trying to have a little fun. He made sure every student was treated right, and if anyone was harassing or bothering other students, they could face serious consequences.   
Duo snapped his fingers. "I think we have a new student though!" he announced to everyone. "I heard Mrs. Wendell talking on the phone when I went to the office today. She was telling someone about registration fees and when the classes were and what time the student needed to be there. She said a name, but I couldn't catch it."   
"You really think we'll have another new student?" Hilde asked. "Cool. Wonder if it's a guy or girl, and how old they are."   
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Sylvia said, and they all nodded.   
"Let's eat, I'm starved!" declared Dorothy.   
  
Duo was roughly awakened by a pounding on the door. Drowsily, he rose from his warm, comfortable bed in time to hear someone on the other side of the door mutter, "--Don't those boys have an alarm clock? DUO! WUFEI! HEERO! TROWA!" Duo yawned and opened the door. Hilde, already dressed, stormed in, took one look at Duo in boxers, and giggled. "You're going to be late. Wake up, get moving! It's the first day of class!"   
This was answered by loud snores from Wufei's bed. Heero pulled his pillow over his head, and Trowa murmured something about fluffy slippers. Duo mumbled something to Hilde and stumbled into the bathroom.   
"You boys are pathetic." Hilde laughed. She went over to Wufei's bed first. "Wake up Wufei!" she called into his ear.   
**SNORE**   
"You don't want to be late for the first day of school, do you?"   
**SNORE**   
"I'm going to send Mariemaya in here, and she's going to wake you up--her way."   
Wufei bolted out of the bed. "I'm goin', I'm going!" he cried, and dashed towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, he ended up crashing into the locked door. Mumbling something and rubbing his nose, he went for the closet.   
Next Hilde went for Heero. "Heero, wake up."   
"Don' wanna." He mumbled, and pulled the pillow tighter over his head.   
"Well, you have to. Else I'm going to tell Relena you want to marry her."   
Heero jumped out of bed in the same fashion as Wufei. Hilde giggled. She liked doing this. Lastly, she climbed over to Trowa's bed.   
"Cathy, you can water the green calculator plants…… I took care of the parrot…"   
Hilde burst out laughing, which jolted Trowa out of his, er, interesting dream. "What?" he grumbled.   
"You better get your butt to class. No one is ever late for Lady Une's class. Believe me, you don't wanna be." She told the newcomer, glancing at his schedule.   
"Fine, whatever…" Trowa wandered around, collecting his things for class. Hilde chuckled one last time and exited the room.   
"Come on, where are they? We're going to be late." Dorothy tapped her foot impatiently.   
"We might as well go on without them. They just woke up. It's not like we have classes together anyways." Hilde informed them.   
Sylvia shrugged. "I've got Latin with Heero and Duo, first thing. I'll wait for them." She rolled her eyes. "That'll be interesting. Bet anyone five bucks at least half the class in snoring on their desks."   
"I've got Latin first too, but I'm not waiting." Mariemaya told her. "See you."   
Relena moved her backpack up on her shoulder to a more comfortable position, and then sighed. "Why can't they start school at a normal hour?" she grumbled. "I didn't get enough sleep."   
Catherine giggled. "Wait a minute, am I actually hearing this? Relena Dorlian complaining about school?"   
Relena glared at her. "Come on, let's go."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the next chapter, our group encounters their first day of school, and a new student. Who will it be?   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
****************   
So? Didja like? Review! Keep reading! ^_^ (I got the electricity between the fingers thing from Disney's "The Thirteenth Year.")   
  
P.S.>>> I'm going to try to keep the chapters kinda short, just because I feel like it. Tell me if you like long chapters or short ones. It may take me a few days to get the other chapters up, so be patient and keep checking back. Thankees!   
  



	4. Chapter Three.... New kid, boring classe...

A/N: By now you should have the general idea that I want you to read the A/N page. Owell. If you're reading this chapter, you've probably already read it, along with the first two chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own any of the GW characters mentioned in this fic, someone better hurry up and hit you over the head. I don't.   
I do, however, own any other characters besides the GW crew. Please don't steal them, I made up their personalities and names. If any such people exist, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it.   
  
- - - - - -   
Blue Skies and Rainy Days: Chapter Three   
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sylvia and Mariemaya walked into their first class. Surprisingly, Duo and Heero were already there, sitting next to each other.   
"Hey, how'd you get down here so fast?" Sylvia asked, sliding into a desk next to Duo. Mariemaya took one on the other side of Heero.   
Duo flashed his trademark grin. "Our secret."   
Sylvia rolled her eyes and turned to face the front of the room, just as their teacher walked in. He was followed by an unfamiliar-looking boy. The four friends exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. The boy had light blonde hair and intense aquamarine eyes. He had a different aura about him, something that made you feel calm and serene.   
The teacher cleared his throat. "Class, I would like you to meet a new student. This is Quatre Rebarba Winner. Quatre is Level 10. Quatre, meet the first bell Latin class. We're pleased to have you here."   
Quatre nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you."   
"You may have a seat next to Miss Sylvia."   
The new student nodded and confidently strode over to the empty desk next to Sylvia. She smiled at him, but he was busy unpacking his satchel. Instead she turned to her friends, who all raised eyebrows in her direction. Further examination into the subject was interrupted when the teacher instructed them to pull out their books.   
  
"So, what's he like?" Catherine prodded.   
"Very interesting, that kid." Hilde answered. "Where were you for biology? I thought we all had that class together."   
Catherine held up a bandaged wrist. "I got injured in gym. Had to go to the nurse's office."   
"Ouch." Duo eyed her arm. "Too bad. Well, he was Trowa's lab partner, you should ask him. Cathy, where is your brother, anyways?"   
Catherine shrugged. "I dunno, but I'm not waiting for him. I'm hungry!"   
"Me too." Dorothy said. "I'm going to go get some food. 'Lena, you coming?"   
"Yeah."   
Moments later, Trowa walked up, followed by Quatre. "Hey, guys, can Quatre sit with us today?"   
Duo, Wufei, and Heero exchanged glances. "Why not?" Duo replied. "Welcome to the HAGA, Quatre."   
"Thanks." Quatre said quietly, and set his tray down.   
"So, it's your first time here, right?" Sylvia asked, trying to start a conversation.   
Quatre glanced at her. "Yes, it is. I know you're Sylvia, but I don't know everyone else at the table."   
"That's Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, Mariemaya Khushrenada, and Hilde Schbeiker." Trowa pointed to everyone as he said their name. "In line up there is Relena Dorlian, Dorothy Catalonia, and my sister, Catherine. They sit here too."   
"Nice to meet all of you." Quatre gave them a gentle smile. "I'm pretty sure they assigned my to your room, Trowa. Are you also staying with Wufei, Duo, and Heero?"   
Trowa nodded. "We're all together. The girls are in two rooms."   
"Ah." Quatre took a bite of his sandwich.   
Hilde cocked her head. "Quatre, I usually don't bother people like this, but this a school for, eh, gifted students. If you don't mind me asking, do you have a special talent or something? You don't have to answer."   
Quatre chuckled mysteriously. "Hm. I'll tell you later, if you want to know. Actually, I'll show you, after I'm unpacked."   
Hilde nodded. "Ok. Our room is right next door to you, and the other girls are across the hall."   
Dorothy, Relena and Catherine returned to the table. Relena glanced at her watch. "Oh my, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed, before starting to eat quickly.   
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Just how long is the lunch break, anyway?"   
"Twenty to twenty-five minutes." Heero answered, looking slightly annoyed. "Depends on how long it takes you to get to your next class."   
"Really? That's all the time they give you?"   
"Yeah."   
"I've got Starry Nights." Quatre told them. "How long does it take to get there?"   
"Me too!" Sylvia said. "And Duo. It's on the third floor, though, so we better get moving."   
"OK." Quatre grabbed his bag, as did Duo. The three of them left, and then the others.   
  
It was about 4:30 in the afternoon. After all the classes, students usually hung out in their rooms or with friends. Hilde bound into the boys' room. All five of them were there. "OK, Quatre, are you done unpacking yet? You said you'd show us."   
Quatre laughed. "Yes, I'm done. Would you like me to show you now?"   
"Yup."   
"Fine, go get the other girls."   
A few minutes later, all ten were sitting in the dorm room while Quatre stood in front of them, holding a violin. Closing his eyes, he began to play. The music flowed through the air softly, like silk. It was a beautiful song, haunting and enchanting. It seeped into your brain and took over your mind, sending it whirling in mixture of emotion. All of them were captivated by it. When the song stopped, everyone snapped back to reality.   
"That was gorgeous." Relena whispered.   
Quatre beamed. "Thank you."   
Hilde giggled. "Is that your talent, playing enticing music that takes other one's mind?"   
Quatre shrugged. "One of them."   
"And?"   
"Boy, you are a curious one, aren't you?" Quatre placed his violin back into the case and hopped onto his bed. "Ok, so maybe I do have another skill. What about you guys? I know there's more to all of you than meets the eye. I can tell."   
"You're sharp." Catherine observed. "Yes, we are blessed with certain skills. Should I tell him?"   
This was met by nods, and a session like the one with Mariemaya commenced. Each person explained what she or he could do.   
Quatre nodded. "So I thought. Well, you're probably wondering about me, so I'll tell you. I have a power where I can feel the emotions of someone through their mind. It's kid of like mind-reading, but I can't actually hear their thoughts. I can tell, however, if a person is in pain or is excited about something. I can also locate people by searching for them mentally."   
"Wow. Kinda like Heero, right?" Dorothy asked.   
"I can only find the person if they're in the same room." Heero pointed out. "Or within a close distance." He sent a dark look in Duo's direction. In answer to this, Duo stuck out his tongue. Heero glared at him. Duo glared at Heero. Heero glared at Duo. Duo glared at Heero. Heero sent him the DeathGlare. Duo glared at Heero. And so on…   
Quatre nodded again. "I can feel someone if they're halfway across the world, if I tried." He said wryly. "But I usually don't push myself that far. And then there's the music. Who knows where that came from, since no one in my family has any musical talent. I've been playing instruments since I was little."   
Relena looked at the clock. It was 5:03. "Hey guys," she interrupted. "Wasn't there some kind of student orientation today at five?"   
Everyone exchanged glances silently, before, "AAAAAAHHH!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"   
There was a huge mess of scrambling before everyone charged for the door.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the next chapter, a school "Field Day" is announced in honor of the carnival's visit to the town. The gang stays up and plays Truth or Dare, with some interesting answers.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
**************** ****************   
So? Didja like? Review! Keep reading! ^_^   
  
P.S.>>> I'm going to put up the next chapter, just because this one was kinda short.   
  



	5. Chapter Four... The carnival is in town!...

A/N: By now you should have the general idea that I want you to read the A/N page. Owell. If you're reading this chapter, you've probably already read it, along with the first three chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own any of the GW characters mentioned in this fic, I'm going to toss you to my tank full of pet piranhas. I don't own them (as much as I dream, breathe, and obsess over them) and I'm not out to make a profit. You sue and you will be publicly humiliated by Aisha (from Outlaw Star. She's my new asssassin/secretary/messenger/personal assistant-type-person.)   
I do, however, own any other characters besides the GW crew. Please don't steal them, I made up their personalities and names. If any such people exist, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it.   
  
- - - - - -   
Blue Skies and Rainy Days: Chapter Four   
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Duo smiled as he disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the soccer ball. Stealing it from the player that currently possessed it, he dribbled it up the field, and passed it Heero, who scored a goal.   
"Mr. Maxwell!" a voice boomed. "How many times have I told you not to use your powers on the field?"   
Duo turned around and pouted. "Sorry, Coach. It's just a habit."   
Coach McGregor put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "I know that. But we're going against _regular_ schools, if you get what I'm saying. You don't want them to find out about your powers, you don't use them, got it?"   
Duo nodded.   
"I don't mind you kids playing around out here, when we're with each other. But then it becomes a habit, and you start doing it out of second nature. Then, before you know it, you're in a game, and everyone is shocked when you suddenly vanish into thin air."   
"Mkay, Coach. I'm sorry." Duo flashed his grin, and Heero rolled his eyes. Somehow Duo always managed to get off easy with the teachers.   
"It's ok. Get back out there and practice!" he barked to the team.   
  
Sylvia dumped the pile of books she was carrying onto the desk. The librarian eyed her and started scanning the books. "Student I.D. please." She requested.   
Sylvia forked over her card as Hilde walked up. A pile similar to Sylvia's was floating gently in the air behind her.   
"Show off." Sylvia remarked, and Hilde giggled.   
"You girls just remember what I told you, ok?" Quatre said.   
Sylvia and Hilde had spent the afternoon in the library with Quatre, who was helping them with Latin. Hilde was also taking the class, but she had it on a different bell. Quatre seemed like a whiz in Latin and Math.   
"Hey, look at this!" Hilde called excitedly. She held up a flyer that had come from the desk. "The carnival's in town! 'In honor of the Autumn Fair and Carnival, Hunter Grove Academy will be holding a Field Day. All classes on September 23rd will be cancelled. Sign up for Talent Show, Bake-off, Instrumental Concert, and Volleyball Tournament in school office. Deadline: September 21st.'" She read. "Totally cool! This sounds like fun! I'm not that good at volleyball, but I'm sure the Talent Show will be ok."   
Quatre shrugged. "I guess I could play in the concert."   
"I'll do something in the Talent Show, if you do it with me, Hilde." Sylvia said.   
"Hey, I wonder if the others know about this." Hilde pondered thoughtfully. "We should go tell them."   
"Come on!"   
"Wait, you forgot your books!" The librarian called, and then shook her head.   
  
Quatre had taken the flyer to his room. Duo was drying is hair, since he and Heero had just finished taking showers. Trowa was lying on his bed, reading. Wufei was playing one of Duo's computer games.   
"So, what do you guys think?" Quatre asked, after explaining it to them.   
"Sounds like fun!" Duo exclaimed. "I'm glad classes are cancelled. That's cool."   
"It could be interesting." Wufei commented. "All those students, running around a fair. Though I agree about the no classes thing."   
"Carnival, huh? It should have some nice attractions." Trowa flipped a page in his book.   
"I think I might enter the concert." Quatre mused.   
"You should." Heero said. "I bet you could blow them out of the water, the way you play."   
"Thanks." Quatre reddened. "So, you guys are going, right?"   
Everyone nodded.   
"Good! I'm going to go give the flyer back to Hilde.   
"…I'm going to enter the bake-off!" Catherine was saying dreamily as Quatre walked into their room. As usual, all six girls were lounging in Hilde, Relena, and Sylvia's room.   
"If I can figure out what to do for the Talent Show, I'll enter that." Relena said.   
"I'm doing volleyball! I love that sport!" Mariemaya exclaimed.   
Dorothy blushed. "I'm pretty good at volleyball…"   
"Cool!" Mariemaya grabbed her hand. "You and I can sign up together."   
"Does anyone here play a musical instrument?" Quatre asked. "I really don't want to have to play alone…"   
"Oh, didn't you know?" Catherine looked up. "Trowa plays the flute."   
"What? He didn't tell me. How come he's not taking classes?"   
Catherine sighed. "Level 10 gets extremely intense about halfway into the school year. Lots of people end up dropping classes like music and art so they can keep their other grades up. Trowa decided he'd rather not take music instead of having to drop it. Especially since he also has to adjust to the new school and everything. But he's pretty good."   
"Oh. I see." Quatre handed the sheet of paper to Hilde. "Well, I'm heading back."   
  
The days ticked away, and students began to get excited as the festival drew near. The night before the big day, our group of eleven-no, ten, decided to stay up and hang out.   
Most of them were in pajamas, excluding Relena, Heero, Wufei, and Dorothy. The clock read 10:29 PM.   
"Where's Mariemaya?" Quatre asked, yawning.   
"Anyone below Level 9 is not allowed to stay up past 10:15, remember?" Dorothy reminded him. "She's in bed."   
"Ah."   
"I'm bored." Duo declared, tossing his History book on the desk. "And sick of studying. Let's play a game."   
"Like what?" Sylvia asked.   
"Cards?" suggested Trowa.   
"Nah, it gets boring with a big group." Hilde said. Then she smirked. "How about Truth or Dare? No hentai, but kisses allowed."   
They eyed each other. "OK, I guess." Relena said slowly.   
"Everyone in?"   
"Yeah."   
"Guess so."   
"Why not?"   
"Alright, I'll play if everyone else does."   
"I'm in."   
"Yep."   
"OK."   
"Good!" Hilde clapped her hands. "I'll go first. Eh…. Heero, Truth or Dare?"   
Heero thought for a moment. "Truth."   
Hilde grinned. "Is it true you spiked Mr. Lang's drink last year at the Christmas party?"   
Heero smiled. "Yeah. Only because Duo wanted me to."   
Relena burst out laughing. "That was you? I don't believe it!"   
"Wasn't it funny, the way he fell into the punch bowl, snoring?" Duo whooped.   
Heero chuckled. "Yeah. Ok, my turn. Sylvia, Truth or Dare?"   
"I'll take Truth."   
"OK…. Is it true you tried to throw your little brother out the window one time?"   
"Aaaah!" Sylvia covered her red face and burst into giggles. "How'd you know about that? Yes, I did, because he was so annoying one time. I grabbed him, opened the window, and threatened to toss him out if he didn't behave. Dorothy, Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth."   
"Darn." Sylvia snapped her fingers. "Owell. Dorothy, who do you have a crush on?"   
"No one."   
"Are you sure?" Sylvia pushed.   
Dorothy nodded, then laughed. "Currently, no one. Ask me in a few days and my answer might be different though. Now I get to pick someone! Er…………. Ah! Quatre, Truth or Dare."   
Quatre shrugged. "Truth, I guess."   
Dorothy got an evil gleam in her eye. "Are the rumors true? Are you gay?"   
"What?" Quatre glared at her. "I'll chose not to answer that question. What's the dare?"   
The evil gleam got, er… eviler. "I dare you to… Kiss Trowa!"   
"WHAT? No Way!" Trowa and Quatre exclaimed in unison.   
"Dorothy, that's horrible." Hilde said, but she was grinning.   
"Well? If you're not going to answer my question, you have to do the dare!" Dorothy ordered.   
Quatre sighed. Gulping, he leaned over and gave Trowa a quick peck on the cheek.   
"Happy?" he grumbled, looking a bit more flushed. Trowa felt the blood rush to his face.   
"Yes!" Dorothy clapped her hands gleefully. "It's your turn."   
Quatre sighed. "Truth or Dare, Wufei." He said half-heartedly.   
Wufei grinned. "Dare!"   
"I dare you to knock off Mr. Mason's toupee."   
"What?!" Wufei glared at him. "A teacher? Injustice! I'll get in major trouble for that."   
"Relax, Wu-man." Duo said calmly. "It's already happened three times this year. All you have to do is act like it was an accident."   
Quatre smiled. "I'll go easy on you. You can do it on a Friday, so you can avoid him all weekend. By Monday, the whole thing would have blown over."   
Wufei muttered something under his breath. "Fine, I'll do it. Relena, Truth or Dare."   
"Definitely Truth." She told him.   
Wufei grinned mischievously. "A little bird told me you sing in the shower. Is this true?"   
Relena turned red. "Absolutely not! And no one should be listening when I take a shower!" she declared, looking around suspiciously at the female group.   
"Remember, you can't lie."   
"OK, so it may have happened ONCE." She admitted. "But only ONCE. I don't usually sing in the shower, ok? Now, Duo, Truth or Dare?"   
"I want to take the Dare, but…" Duo eyed Relena's wicked smirk. "I don't trust you. Truth."   
"Oh, poo, you spoiled my fun." Relena whined. "Ok, is it true…. Hey, I can't think of anything for you! Hm. Oh, yeah, I've got something. Is it true that you took Haley Granger to a dance last year because you liked her?"   
Duo got a dark look on his face. "No, I did it because I felt sorry for her and she helped me with Poetry."   
"Yes!" Relena smiled triumphantly. "I knew you didn't like her! I don't get how anyone could like Haley…"   
"Hey, that's not nice." Catherine interjected. "She's got her good points."   
"Relena's right." Hilde said. "She was always mean to me, every time I offered to help her with something or smiled at her."   
"Can we get back to the game?" Duo asked impatiently. "I choose Trowa. Truth or Dare?"   
Trowa sat for a moment. "I can't decide. You pick for me."   
"I chose Dare. I dare you to wear a Pokemon shirt to the carnival tomorrow!" Duo announced eagerly.   
Trowa made a face. "Ugh, I knew I should have chosen myself."   
"I'll let you try Truth, since you let me chose for you."   
"Nah." Trowa shook his head, and grinned. "I'm not going to run from it. I'll do it. Does anyone have a Pukemon (>Get it? Puke-e-mon. Haha! Sorry if I offended any Pokemon worshippers out there.<) shirt I can borrow?"   
Everyone shook their head. "I know someone who might though. Don Perry down in Level 8 loves the show. He might have one. If not, you don't have to do it." Duo said.   
Trowa shrugged. "Hilde, Truth or Dare."   
"Yeah! I'm last!" Catherine cheered.   
"Eh, Truth." Hilde responded cautiously. "Don't ask me anything too bad…"   
"Is it true you snuck a Kid Rock and Sisqo CD in here?"   
"Yeah!" Hilde beamed. "I dunno why the school bans music like that."   
"Cool!" Trowa laughed. "Can I borrow them? It's been awhile since I heard good music."   
"I guess so. Just don't let the teachers catch you. Catherine, your turn."   
"Dare." Catherine stated.   
"I dare you… Put up and N*SYNC poster in Martha Sorwind's room!"   
"What? But she hates that group."   
"That's the point." Hilde said with a giggle. "I know her roommate, Katie. We can find out when Martha won't be in there and then put one up. I'll help you, if you want."   
Catherine sighed. "Fine. Ok, is that the end of the game?"   
"Yeah." Answered Duo. "I think we're done.   
They stayed up to talk a while longer. Then Quatre looked at his watch. "Guys, it's 12:15." He announced. "We should get some sleep so we can be rested tomorrow."   
Everyone murmured goodnights before heading back to their respective rooms. Tomorrow promised to be a fun day.   
  
Trowa was awake, listening to Wufei's snoring and thinking over the events of the day, particularly the Truth or Dare game they had just finished. He wondered about Quatre's answer to the question Dorothy had asked. Turning to his left, he saw Quatre was also awake, staring absently at the ceiling. Sighing, the blonde turned over onto his side with his back to Trowa. Trowa followed suit, attempting to get some sleep.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the next chapter, the Field Day begins. What will Relena and the other girls do for the Talent Show? Will Catherine win the Bake-off? Who knew Heero was mischievous enough to spike a teacher's drink??   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
****************   
So? Didja like? Review! Keep reading! ^_^   
  
P.S.>>> Hope ya liked it! Should I make Trowa and Quatre best friends, or lovers? Where will this story lead? I need feedback! If I get enough reviews, I'll put up the next chapter(s) in a day or so. Thanks to Harry Potter for a wonderful magic school idea!   
  
J.K. Rowling: PIXIE!!!!!!   
  
SLP: Eeep! Y-yes, Ms. Rowling?   
  
J.K. Rowling: Are you stealing my story??   
  
SLP: *fake gasp* I'd never think of it!   
  
J.K. Rowling: You'd better not be...   
  
No, I'm not copying HP. *goes into talk show-host-mode* Special thanks to guest star, J.K. Rowling! G'night, everybody!   
  



	6. Chapter Five... What ARE those girls up ...

A/N: By now you should have the general idea that I want you to read the A/N page. Owell. If you're reading this chapter, you've probably already read it, along with the first four chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, no I'm not making money, and yes, I do control Duo. So there.   
I do, however, own any other characters besides the GW crew. Please don't steal them, I made up their personalities and names. If any such people exist, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it.   
  
- - - - - -   
Blue Skies and Rainy Days: Chapter Five   
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I'm d-dizzy…" Catherine murmured. She stumbled a few steps before completely falling to the ground. Hilde and Relena burst out laughing. The three of them had just gotten off the Izzy the Dizzy Spider (for the third time) and were walking-or attempting to-over to where Duo and Quatre were waiting for them. Trowa, Sylvia, Mariemaya, Clara, and Heero had gone to the Ferris Wheel, while Dorothy, Wufei, and one of Wufei's friends, Derrick, went off to the horse show and promised to meet the rest of the group for lunch. Most of the students were at the fair. Trowa was proudly wearing a yellow shirt with Meowth on the front. The school Field Day started at 2:00 PM, after everyone had time to enjoy the Carnival. The Volleyball tournament was first, at 2:30. Dorothy and Mariemaya had signed up, after convincing Duo to join them. Catherine had entered the Bake-off. The judges announced the winner at 5:00. Quatre had persuaded Trowa to play a flute/violin duet in the Instrumental Concert, which was at 6:30 in the auditorium, followed by the Talent Show. Hilde, Relena, and Sylvia were all in it, refusing to tell what they were doing.   
"Where next?" Duo asked.   
Catherine pulled a folded brochure out of her pocket. "We could go meet up with the other group at the Ferris Wheel. That Roller Coaster, Fire Dragon, is right by here, though. And there's a Laser Light Show at 11:30. We could go there, grab lunch, and head back to the school for the volleyball game."   
"Sounds like a plan." Quatre said. "Let's do it."   
  
"Match point for Team Blue." The announcer stated over the loudspeaker.   
"Yeah!" Duo cheered. "One more point and we win!"   
"We can do this." Dorothy told the team.   
Trowa took a sip of his drink. "They're up by one." He observed. "Win this one and they win the whole thing."   
"Yeah. Go guys!" Hilde cheered.   
Mariemaya served the ball high over the net. Jean jumped and spiked it back. Duo slid under just in time to bop it up to Jason, who sent it over. Back and forth the ball went, until it landed with a thump just inside Team Red's left corner.   
"Team Blue wins the game!" The announcer cried.   
"YEAH!" the Blue fans cheered. The teams shook hands before heading into the locker rooms.   
"We're going to take showers before we come see who won the Bake-off." Dorothy told Catherine. "Save us some seats, and good luck."   
"Thanks!" Catherine followed the crowd of students out to the soccer fields. One of the other attractions of the day was the Teacher Soccer Game. That would go on until the Bake-off. At the Bake-off, the group clapped loudly when Catherine won for her "Zesty Fiesta Chili Dish."   
Catherine came back to her seat, proudly displaying a first place ribbon and her winning dish. Duo taste-tested it with his finger. "That's spicy, Catherine." He told her. "What did you put in it?"   
She giggled. "Secret recipe." She said.   
"Oh fine." He pouted.   
"We've got to go get ready for the Talent Show." Relena told everyone. "See ya!"   
"Good luck!" Mariemaya called.   
"Thanks!" Relena, Sylvia, and Hilde trotted off.   
"Trowa, let's go get our instruments so we don't have to run upstairs before the show." Quatre suggested. He and Trowa left.   
"We have an hour before we really have to go anywhere." Wufei said. "What do you guys want to do?"   
"I think I'm going to go relax in my room before the concert and show." Dorothy answered.   
"Good idea." Mariemaya followed her.   
"I've got to go see Mrs. Turner." Catherine said. "I promised I'd help her in the greenhouse for a little while today." "And I've got to study for the upcoming Predictions exam." Duo groaned. "I hate predictions…"   
"That leaves us then." Wufei said, glancing Heero. "What do you want to do?"   
Heero shrugged. "Are you good at chess?"   
Wufei nodded. "Yeah."   
"Good. I've been looking for a challenge. Let's go to the rec room and play."   
"Sounds good to me." Wufei grinned. "I'm going to beat you so bad…"   
"Hn. We'll see about that."   
  
Everyone was sitting in the auditorium, whispering and waiting for the music concert to start. Soon the lights dimmed and everyone was hushed. The curtain swung open. Clara walked onto the stage and slipped onto the bench at the piano. She started to play "Fur Elise." By Beethoven. It was a beautiful song, familiar to almost everyone. They clapped for her noisily after she was done. She bowed confidently, flashed a smile, and walked off. Next up was a boy who played a short melody on the clarinet. Then came Quatre and Trowa. They both walked out to the center of the stage. Their song was just as beautiful as the one Quatre had first played for them. So enthralling and fantastic. The applause was thunderous when the song ended. Three other students played, but nothing compared to the duet by the violin and flute.   
Then one of the teachers came out to state the start of the Talent Show. One student did a tap dance routine. Another told jokes and kept everyone laughing. Then one girl played on the piano while her partner sang. Ryan and Chelsea Wood did a magic act, from card tricks to sawing a person in half. Then Hilde, Relena, and Sylvia stepped onto the stage. They were all dressed in matching oriental-looking outfits. Hilde's was blue, Relena's was red, and Sylvia purple. Each had a flower tucked behind their ear. Relena and Sylvia were both wearing their hair the same way, with matching clips on each side of their head. All three were carrying mikes. Music from a familiar pop group's song began to play and they…. started to sing. They weren't bad, either. Heero, Duo, and Wufei found this hilarious, but were silenced by Dorothy and Mariemaya. Everyone cheered wildly for them when they were done. All three bowed, Hilde blew a kiss, and they strolled off the stage. The last act was a group of kids who did a funny skit about three pirates, shark, and talking parrot. The judges came out five minutes later and told everyone there was a tie for first place, between the magic act and the singing trio. Second place went to the skit, and third to the comedian. After handing out the ribbons to the winners, Lady Une dismissed everyone for dinner.   
  
Sylvia, Relena, and Hilde joined the others at their regular table a few minutes later. The makeup and flowers were gone, but they were still in costume.   
"That was great!" exclaimed Catherine.   
"Yeah, congrats. First place isn't too shabby, if I do say so myself." Duo grinned.   
"It was so funny, when you--" Wufei was immediately stifled when Mariemaya took a huge glob of spaghetti off his plate and stuffed it into his mouth.   
Heero sent a warning look in his direction. "Nice show." He remarked.   
"You girls did awesome." Quatre smiled.   
"Thanks, guys!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Boy, I'm starved! Spaghetti? My, this is a special day. I'm going to grab some food." She was followed by Relena Hilde, and Trowa, who hadn't gotten his food yet. After dinner, Lady Une stood up from the teachers' table. "Students," she began loudly, quieting everyone. "I know it's been a fun day, but we all have classes tomorrow. I want everyone in their dorms by 9:00 PM, and lights out at 9:30, no matter what Level. Everyone must be rested for tomorrow. You are dismissed."   
Everyone filed out of the cafeteria. Most headed towards the dorms, while others went to the gym or the rec room. Eventually, all students were in their rooms. It was surprisingly quiet the rest of the night. Everyone, including teachers, turned in early, dreading the next morning's classes.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the next chapter, _another_ new student arrives, and Duo has a bad feeling about him. What is this new student up to, if anything? Can he really be trusted? And who will everyone take to the Ball? Find out in Chapter 6 of Blue Skies and Rainy Days!   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
****************   
So? Didja like? Review! Keep reading! ^_^   
  
P.S.>>> Hope ya liked it! I'm going to put up Chapter 6, since this was a little short. Where will this story lead? I need feedback! If I get enough reviews, I'll put up the next chapter(s) in a little while... after I write them, of course! -.-'   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six... Who's the new kid, and wh...

A/N: By now you should have the general idea that I want you to read the A/N page. If you're reading this chapter, you've probably already read it, along with the first five chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, no I'm not making money, and yes, I am Duo's master. Actually, all the gundam pilots bow down to me...   
I do, however, own any other characters besides the GW crew. Please don't steal them, I made up their personalities and names. If any such people exist, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it.   
  
NOTE: These are not the usual pairings. The pairings will change from time to time in this fic, cuz I feel like it. ;-)   
  
- - - - - -   
Blue Skies and Rainy Days: Chapter Six   
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I……. am…… so…… sleepy….." Duo mumbled, barely being able to keep his eyes open as he walked slowly down the hallway.   
Quatre answered this with a yawn.   
"I'm sore." Dorothy responded, rubbing her arm muscles. "That volleyball does something for ya."   
"And I've got Lady Une, first thing." Trowa grumbled. "I know she'll rag on us all through class."   
"Well, I say, TGIF." Mariemaya stated. "Thank goodness it's Friday."   
"Aw, you guys complain too much." Relena said brightly. "Enjoy the day! Wake up and explore the world! Face your destiny!"   
Lots of eyebrow-raising answered this.   
"I was just trying to wake you up." She explained.   
"Gotta run!" Hilde yelled as she jogged down the hall. She was the only one who had Ability Control for first class. "Bye!"   
Everyone split at the stairwell, either heading to the first floor for their class or continuing on the second. It was going to be a long day, for all the students. But at least it was Friday.   
  
Weeks later….   
  
"AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"   
Heero and Duo, who were currently walking down the hallway, paused and turned towards the shrieks that echoed down the hall. "There's only three people who can yell that loud." Duo pointed out.   
Heero nodded. "I wonder what Sylvia and Relena and Catherine are making a fuss about."   
"Let's go see."   
When the two found the girls, they were apologizing to a teacher. "…We're really sorry about that, Mr. Zechs."   
We won't yell that loud again, Milliardo." Relena told her brother.   
Zechs shook his head. "I don't want you yelling that loud inside, period. Now shoo, I've got work to do." He walked back into his classroom.   
Relena threw her arms around Heero's neck and pointed to a poster on the wall. "Lookie!" she exclaimed. "The Snowflake Ball is coming up!"   
"I'm so excited!" Catherine squealed.   
"Oh brother." Duo rolled his eyes. "They've got signs up for that already? Yeesh."   
"What's the Snowflake Ball?" Mariemaya asked.   
"This school holds dances for the older kids." Sylvia explained. "There are two big ones: The Snowflake Ball and the End of the Year Party, right before summer break. They're really fun."   
"Can I go?" the redhead studied the poster.   
"Let's see, Level 7, right? Yes, you can go."   
"I wonder who everyone will ask." Relena pondered. "This will be interesting. So, Heero, who are you going to ask?" she batted her eyelashes.   
Duo rolled his eyes. "Does he have a choice?"   
Relena glared at him. "Of course he does!"   
"I'm not sure." Heero told him. "Come on, Duo, we'll be late for practice."   
"Coming!" Duo ran after Heero, but not before sticking his tongue out at Relena.   
Sylvia shook her head. "You two fight like cats and dogs."   
Relena giggled. "Nah, we just play around. Heero, Duo, and I all grew up together, so we're like siblings. Of course, you can't really pick a fight with Heero too much, so Duo and I joke each other."   
"Oh." Sylvia nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm going to pass the word around about the Ball. See you later!"   
  
"Class, I'd like your attention to the front, please." Sally said in a calm tone. Duo jerked out of his daydreams and looked up curiously. He, Quatre, and Heero had finished their experiment. They were in Biology, the only class the whole group had together. Dorothy, Catherine, and Relena had been assigned to one group, Trowa, Wufei, and Mariemaya, in another, and to their dismay, Sylvia, Hilde, and Martha Sorwind in one group. There were three other groups of regular students. Sally usually gave them their assignments, spoke for a few moments, and then split them up to complete the activity of the day. It was unusual for her to interrupt.   
"Class, I've just been notified that we have a transfer student joining us today." She told them. "He has transferred from the Brookdale Institute in Colombia. I want you all on your best behavior." She popped outside for a moment, and then returned with the new student. He had sandy brown hair with dark blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt and khakis. He looked about the GW-group's age. But something about him was unsettling. Duo immediately felt a jolt.   
"This is Robin Cophagen, Level 11. Robin, meet your new biology class."   
Robin gave a slight nod, but did not speak.   
"Why don't you join Mr. Ronald and Mr. Jacobs over at the table by the window. They will explain today's assignment to you."   
He nodded again and strolled over to the table where his partners awaited him. His gaze casually flickered over Heero, Duo, and Quatre's table. All three of them felt a chill.   
"I don't like this." Duo whispered.   
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.   
The braided boy shrugged. "I dunno. I've got this really bad feeling about this, though. I've got a hunch, too. Meeting in the girls' room tonight. Pass the word."   
  
"He's a WHAT?" Relena stared at Duo in awe.   
"Duo, that's beyond rational." Quatre reasoned.   
"There's no way he's a Gemini." Hilde agreed.   
"I'm tellin' you what I think. I suspected it in Biology, and when I talked to him at lunch, I really felt it. He's our age, but at Level 11?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "I can just sense it. There's something wrong with this picture."   
Heero shook his head. "Duo, there are extremely bright kids out there that can go a Level ahead of where they should be. You know that."   
"I'm not sure, I'm beginning to agree with him." Sylvia sighed. "I had a prediction last night that someone up to no good would come here. Their face was in the shadows, but I know something bad happened to each of us."   
"But a Gemini?" Catherine looked doubtful. "They would never come here, would they?"   
"Who or what is a Gemini?" Mariemaya interrupted. "I hear Daddy talk about them all the time, but I've never gotten an explanation."   
"Gemini is a group of magical people." Sylvia explained. "They are very fierce and war-like. Usually they stay to themselves in their clan. They're also very manipulative. There are very few Gemini you can trust."   
"Really?"   
"Um-hmm." Sylvia nodded. "But there were some who were good. Princess Cal-pai tried to stop all the Gemini warfare and promoted peacefully living."   
"And look where it got her." Wufei grumbled. "She's six feet under now. They turned on their own princess! By the way, Maxwell, just how are you so sure that he is a Gemini, may I ask?"   
"My parents were killed by Gemini." Duo said quietly. "I know if one is around."   
This information was not new to Heero, Relena, and Sylvia. Everyone else did not know, but kept quiet at Duo's hateful glare. The pasts of those who didn't have families were particularly sorrowful, but no one ever brought them up.   
"Well then, what should we do?" asked Dorothy.   
Duo snapped back to reality. "Just keep an eye on him. We can't accuse him of anything-yet."   
"I think he's here for a reason." Trowa said. "Most likely he isn't just here for the school. Why would someone transfer so late in the year? Brookdale isn't a bad school, from what I've heard. Even if Robin is Level 11, he is bound to be in most of our classes. Be careful."   
And with that, the meeting closed.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the next chapter... Eh, I'm not really sure about the next chapter. So far, Duo hates Robin, and everyone shows up at the Snowflake Ball with a different date than most expected. It's kinda funny, playing around with the pairings. (That's what the A/N at the top is for.) I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, so be patient, ok?   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
****************   
So? Didja like? Review! Keep reading! ^_^   
  
P.S.>>> I know this part was a bit short. *sigh* Hope ya liked it! Where will this story lead? I need feedback! If I get enough reviews, I'll put up the next chapter(s) in a little while... after I write them, of course! -.-'   
  
  
  



End file.
